Al caer la noche
by Angela-MG
Summary: Ella era mía al caer la noche, con la luna como único testigo de un amor que se escondía en las penumbras... Nadie sabía, nadie escuchaba... Éramos sólo ella y yo...
1. Al caer la noche

Los últimos rayos del sol se asomaban entre las nubes, pronto la luna tomaría su lugar en el cielo oscuro. Terminé de corregir los últimos trabajos de los niños tontos de primero, dejé todo en orden y me dispuse a tomar mi capa e irme a casa.

Me introduje a la chimenea, pronuncié mi destino y las llamas verdes me envolvieron. Aparecí en el salón y de forma no verbal encendí las luces.

Me serví un vaso de whisky de fuego. Uno a uno fuí desabrochando los botones de mi levita, a la espera de su llegada. Me arremangue las mangas de la camisa blanca y como siempre observé la marca tenebrosa, ya no tan vívida como en años anteriores.

De pronto la puerta principal fue abierta, la estancia fue inundada por el aroma a flores. Tomé de un trago lo que quedaba del whisky de fuego y me encamine al encuentro de ella...

Cuando llegué al salón, la castaña colgaba su abrigo color beige en el perchero. Mis ojos recorrieron las curvas que el vestido color borgoña dejaba a la vista de cualquiera. Su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una trenza con unos cuantos mechones rizados por fuera de esta. Y las sandalias color negro, la hacían ver más alta y esbelta.

\- Hola nena...- saludé y ella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Sus tacones resonaron en el suelo de madera al caminar hacía mí. Envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y junto sus labios color carmín con los míos.

\- Hola Severus...- respondió luego de terminar el beso- ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Lo mismo de siempre, soportar la ineptitud de esos niños terminará por volverme loco.

\- No creó que sea para tanto- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, chiquilla insolente- le exigí- o tendré que castigarte.

Enarco sus cejas y sonrió de medio lado. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y lo solté de la trenza, sus rizos saltaron libres y el aroma a flores se desprendió aún más.

Esta vez fuí yo quien junto nuestros labios, demandante, exigente... Jamás me saciaría de ellos. Ella siguió mi ritmo introduciendo su lengua en mi boca.

La cargué y ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura. Emprendí el camino hasta la habitación, la misma que ha sido testigo de nuestros encuentros al caer la noche...

La ropa comenzó a estorbar y cada prenda voló de un lado a otro... Mi camisa, su vestido, mi pantalón, sus sandalias... Quería despojarla de todo lo que fuera un impedimento para tocar su piel.

Esto era prohibido, lo sabíamos perfectamente, sin embargo, no había arrepentimiento, o por lo menos de mi parte, así era.

Ella era el fruto prohibido que probaría las veces que se me diera la gana... Ella era el pecado que jamás confesaría... Ella era la razón por la que la lujuria despertaba en mí...

La habitación se caldeo, los gemidos llenaron el silencio y la pasión fue el detonante de un clímax que culminó con un te amo entre jadeos y sudor recorriendo nuestra piel...

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama para no despertarla, me coloqué la ropa interior y mi camisa que había quedado sobre la mesita de noche.

Encendí un cigarrillo y le dí una fuerte calada, mis ojos recorrieron la habitación casi en penumbras, pues esta era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Mi recorrido se detuvo en la cama, especialmente en el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que dormía plácidamente seguramente exhausta luego de una intensa sesión sexual...

Dí otra calada al cigarrillo y me deleite en la piel canela que brillaba por la luz que se colaba por entre la ventana, su cabello rizado esparcido por la almohada, más enmarañado que de costumbre luego de haberlo acariciado con mis manos desprendiendo su aroma a flores... Ese aroma que me embriagaba y me hacía perder mis sentidos.

Sus labios aún rojos, después de besarlos y morderlos, tomando de ellos su sabor dulce y cálido, esas piernas torneadas que recorrí con ímpetu queriendo tatuar cada caricia... Para que no quedará duda que ella es mía.

Dí la última calada al cigarrillo y el cuerpo sobre la cama se removió, abriendo sus ojos que se conectaron con los míos... Marrón contra negro.

Rápidamente se levantó y buscó su ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo. Una vez vestida, con pasos vacilantes se acercó hasta mí...

\- Creó que deberías irte, él te espera...- rompí el silencio que siempre se instauraba a la hora de la despedida.

Ella asintió y dejó un beso en la comisura de mi boca, dejándome con el resquicio de su aroma bailando por toda la habitación.

Así eran mis noches, compartir el amor de una mujer con otro... Caer ante ella, Hermione Granger...

Ella y sus besos...

Ella y sus caricias...

Ella y sus te amo...

Ella y el otro...

¿Muy conformista de mi parte? Yo también lo creó, la sangre me hierve cada vez que ella se va y aunque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado, quisiera tenerla para mí, siempre... Completa, sin saberla de otro y mía también, sin tener que ahogar mis sentimientos en whisky de fuego.

¿Debo pedirle que lo dejé? Es lo más lógico, pero sé perfectamente cuál sería su respuesta... Tan desinteresada con ella misma pero tan caritativa con los demás...

Recuerdo la noche en que la encontré llorando en un pasillo solitario de San Mungo... El corazón se me quebró al verla tan triste y desolada. En ese instante, no supe explicar las sensaciones que me hizo sentir al envolver su pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos.

\- Está muriendo...- balbuceo entre hipidos por el llanto- Ronald está muriendo.

Se abrazo un poco más, si es posible, a mí. Mi levita quedó empapada por el mar de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Alguna palabra de consuelo no salió de mi boca, pues no sabía qué decir exactamente. Así que me quedé en silencio, abrazándola y prometiendo en silencio que la cuidaría.

Yo ya la amaba, y aproveché la enfermedad de su esposo para acercarme a ella... Poco a poco me fuí ganando su corazón, sus sonrisas, las pláticas que al principio se enfocaban en buscar una cura para el afectado corazón de Weasley, pero luego se fueron tornando a aspectos más personales...

Su matrimonio iba debilitándose y nuestra relación iba fortaleciendose...

Sólo debía esperar un poco más... Esperar que el tercero en la ecuación desapareciera... Mientras tanto, nuestro amor seguiría siendo un secreto que sólo debía salir, al caer la noche...


	2. Caer ante él

La noche era silenciosa y no estaba segura de que hora era exactamente. Estaba absorta leyendo que ni siquiera me percate de que el hombre a mi lado se había quedado dormido. Fui consciente de ello cuando escuche los suaves ronquidos del pelirrojo...

Cerré el libro y lo dejé sobre la mesita de noche, me frote los ojos. Me sentía cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente. Contemplé el rostro del que era mi esposo; su piel blanca ahora tenía ese tono pálido que anunciaba que su salud estaba deteriorándose, ojeras bajo sus ojos de cuando el dolor se presentaba agujereando cada parte de su cuerpo y dormir era un imposible...

Y mi mente fue asaltada por la imagen del "otro" ese que me hacia vibrar, ese que ocupaba ahora el lugar que antes perteneció a Ronald.

¿Cuándo dejé de amarlo? Es una pregunta que todos los días me hago y al no tener una respuesta la culpa me embarga...

¡Mi querido Ron! Te he fallado, le digo al silencio, mientras mis dedos acarician su cabello...

Me entregué a la pasión desmedida, me dejé endulzar por aquellos labios, mi piel fue abrasada por el fuego de sus caricias... Caí en la tentación... Caí ante Severus Snape...

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y me aproximé a la ventana, el cielo lucía completamente negro. Hoy las estrellas no brillaban y la luna se escondía tras una enorme nube...

Todo estaba en silencio, sin embargo, mi mente era un caos de pensamientos y sentimientos enredados en una maraña que ni yo misma podía descifrar.

Había llegado a mi punto de quiebre, debía tomar una decisión, pero, ¿qué se supone que haga?

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron surcando mi rostro, llevé mi mano hacia mi boca para evitar que Ronald escuchará los sollozos. La situación se me había salido de las manos...

Ya no podía con la culpa, ya no podía seguir viendo a los ojos, sin sentir verguenza, a ese hombre al que prometí amar hasta que la muerte nos separe.

¿Y el amor que siento por Severus? ¿Qué hago con el?

No puedo sacármelo tan fácilmente, él se metió tan hondo. Ocupó todo de mi ser. Mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma...

Limpie mi rostro, tratando de no llorar más, lamentarme no solucionaba nada, debía actuar y sacar mi lado Gryffindor para tomar una decisión, de una vez por todas. Ya han pasado dos años desde aquella vez en que Snape me encontrará en un pasillo de San Mungo, llorando desconsolada al saber que Ron podía morir en cualquier momento.

Su corazón se iría deteriorando gradualmente debido a la maldición que recibió en la misión que se le había encomendado...

Me metí a la cama, tratando de dejar en blanco mi mente. Estaba agotada y sólo quería cerrar los ojos, dejarme envolver por un sueño profundo del que quisiera no despertar jamás.

* * *

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, cuando desperté, dándome cuenta así que había dormido más de lo normal. Incluso Ron que era quien despertaba tarde siempre ya se había puesto en pie.

Frote mis ojos y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha con agua fría para terminar de despertar. Fui quitándome la ropa con parsimonia, evitando mirar mi reflejo en el espejo pues estaba segura que la imagen que vería no sería muy agradable de ver.

Cuando acabé con la ducha, me vestí con algo cómodo, era sábado y no iría a trabajar al Ministerio. Mientras bajaba las escaleras me extraño no escuchar a Ronald abajo, en realidad, parecía que él no estuviera en casa.

Ingresé a la cocina y sobre la isla encontré una nota, el pelirrojo había salido a la Madriguera. Me serví una taza con café y algunas galletas de avena, no tenía mucha hambre ni ánimo para cocinar algo más.

Tomé asiento en una de las sillas del desayunador y hojee el diario, sin ninguna novedad.

Le di el último trago al café cuando la ventana fue golpeada por una lechuza negra que portaba el emblema del Ministerio de Magia. El animal depósito en mi mano un sobre de color crema y de inmediato voló de vuelta al Ministerio.

Con letra muy elegante se leía "Ronald Weasley y esposa", abrí el sobre y dentro una invitación para la cena de gala en conmemoración por el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

El evento se realizaría dentro de dos semanas en el salón del hotel más prestigioso del mundo mágico. Dejé sobre la mesa la invitación, cuando Ron volviera le preguntaría si iríamos al evento.

Yo, por mi parte no estoy de ánimos para pensar en qué vestido usar, qué maquillaje ponerme, en fin, no estoy de ánimos para fiestas.

Quiero tener un momento de paz.

* * *

**Dos semanas después...**

Terminé de colocarme los aretes e intenté que mi mente siguiera en blanco para no pensar en él. Hacia dos semanas que no lo veía. Había decidido alejarme para poner en orden mis pensamientos y sentimientos, y así, tomar una decisión.

Han sido días muy difíciles pues lo extraño...

—Hermy, ¿puedes ayudarme con la corbata?— la voz de Ron disolvió el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

— Claro— respondí quedando frente a él.

Así de cerca pude observar sus ojos azules, sin aquel brillo que poseía cuando me enamoré de él.

— Te ves hermosa — dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—¡Listo! Es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde — me aparte de él para tomar mi varita y guardarla en el bolsillo escondido que tenía el vestido.

Iríamos vía red flu, por lo que tomamos los polvos y pronunciamos nuestro destino.

* * *

El salón estaba elegantemente adornado por una alfombra color rojo vino, el estrado era de oro y las mesas estaban distribuidas por todo el lugar. Manteles color beige y velas flotaban por la estancia dándole un toque de claros oscuro

Tomamos asiento en la mesa que nos indicó un elfo, y en ella se encontraban Harry y Giny. Luego se nos unieron Neville, Luna y Seamus que había venido de Irlanda para el evento.

Kingsley dio la bienvenida, como siempre recordando a los fallecidos y agradeciendo a todo aquel que aportó en la batalla, dándole especiales honores al trío dorado.

Los presentes aplaudieron y tuvimos que ponernos de pie par agradecer.

— Sin embargo, esta noche es mucho más especial que las anteriores — prosiguió el ministro — pues hoy contamos con la presencia del hombre que se jugó la vida en su papel como doble espía, Severus Snape.

El salón se lleno de los aplausos y mi corazón se detuvo cuando el reflector iluminó al hombre que protagonizaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que presentarse? Claro que sabía la respuesta, no es por recibir halagos o aplausos de gente que ni siquiera conoce, no, por supuesto que no... Esta aquí porque sabía muy bien que me encontraría aquí.

Golpeé mi frente mentalmente, debí saber que ese terco no se conformaría con la nota que le había enviado.

Luego de darle los honores al héroe de guerra, la cena fue servida. Un exquisito solomillo al horno y vino de elfo para acompañar.

Traté de no verme afectada por la intensa mirada que tenía puesta en mí. Sólo debía pasar todo lo que restaba de la velada cerca de Harry, Giny o Ron y él no me abordaría, sin embargo, mi plan se vio frustrado cuando Harry y Giny fueron a bailar por insistencia de esta última. Neville y Seamus se fueron a recorrer el salón para ver si encontraba a algún otro conocido.

Ron fue al baño y quedamos sólo Luna y yo.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme al jardín? — habló la rubia y acepté encantada.

Pues si salía sin ser vista por él, no sabría dónde estaba.

El aire frío de la noche me refresco el rostro e hizo que mi cabello se meciera con la brisa. El jardín estaba lleno de rosas de diferentes colores, con bancas de hierro y farolas que iluminaban un camino de grava.

— Fue una gran sorpresa ver que el profesor Snape asistiera a la cena — rompió el silencio Luna

— Si, una gran sorpresa — masculle.

Llegamos a un claro que estaba rodeado de rosas negras y en medio una pequeña fuente de mármol. Tomamos asiento en una de las bancas y permanecimos en silencio por un rato.

— Alguien quiere hablar contigo, así que yo me voy... — sin saber de qué demonios hablaba Luna, la vi ponerse de pie e irse rumbo al salón.

Aún aturdida por la huida de la ex Ravenclaw no tuve claro de lo que hablaba hasta que la figura alta y ataviada por un traje de gala azul oscuro, se presentó ante mis ojos y supe que estaba atrapada.

— ¿Huyendo de mí, Granger? — su profunda voz hizo que mi corazón saltará.

— Para nada. ¿Por qué huiría de ti? Solamente vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco — me puse de pie dispuesta a irme — pero, debo volver.

Él se interpuso en mi huida y su perfume se coló en mis fosas nasales, aturdiendo mi mente.

— Dejame ir, por favor...— mi voz salió suplicante.

— No, hasta que me digas viéndome a los ojos cada palabra que escribiste en tu nota — dijo sin moverse — quiero escuchar de tu boca que tienes dudas del amor que sientes por mí.

Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas que trate de reprimir. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sentí su mano tomando mi barbilla y obligándome a levantar la cabeza.

Y me derrumbe cuando sus ojos negros se conectaron con los míos, las lágrimas brotaron en un llanto amargo y salado.

Con su pañuelo secó mis lágrimas y luego me envolvió entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué me hace esto?

— Disculpame, no debí venir, soy un idiota — habló acariciando mi espalda — pero, estaba volviéndome loco, quería verte... Lo último que quería era hacerte llorar.

— Debí imaginar que esto pasaría, eres muy terco y no te quedarías tranquilo con una nota — dije un poco más calmada.

Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, los latidos de su corazón eran música para mis oídos y la calidez de su abrazo me protegía de la brisa que corría por el lugar.

— Te he extrañado tanto...— me aparté de él para verle a los ojos — pero debo alejarme por un tiempo, quiero pensar, ordenar el caos en mi cabeza.

»Ronald tiene días buenos y tiene días malos, y quiero que entiendas que aún soy su esposa, sin embargo, no eso lo que me ata a él, el cariño que le tengo es muy grande y mis principios no me permiten dejarlo así. Dejame aclarar la situación y encontrar una manera no tan dolorosa para nadie de sobrellevar todo esto.

— Esta bien — dijo entre dientes — tarde o temprano este momento llegaría y aunque te amo sé que tu deber es para con él, no puedo obligarte a nada.

Guardo silencio por un momento dándome la espalda.

— Me iré a Irlanda por un mes — anunció — si me quedó en Londres no podré resistir las ganas de buscarte y así podrás pensar con tranquilidad.

Sentí como mi corazón se partió al saber que se iba.

¿Acaso esta sería la última vez que lo vería?

Sin saber que decir o que hacer, me quedé observándolo, recordando cada beso, cada caricia, cada te amo que nos dijimos.

Se aproximó a mí, me tomó de la cintura y junto nuestros labios en un beso que me supo a despedida...

Él sabe perfectamente que sus besos son mi debilidad... Que con sólo un toque de sus manos mi cuerpo tiembla expectante y la pasión se desborda...

— Dame una última noche — dijo dejando besos por mi cuello.

Y me dejé caer ante lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón quería...

Caer ante él en una noche oscura con tintes de nostalgia, despedida y sobretodo amor...

Y como único testigo un par de ojos azules que me vieron con tristeza antes de desaparecer entre los brazos de Severus Snape.

* * *

_Hola! Hay alguien por aquí?_

_Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia que fue mi primer sevmione_

_Esperó les guste el próximo capítulo esperó tenerlo pronto pues a veces no tengo mucho tiempo libre._

_Saludos y hasta la próxima_


End file.
